Once Upon a Charmed
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: Deviates significantly from canon storyline. I stick true to the TV show, and exclude any events past the last televised season when Coup marries Phoebe, yada yada. Pairings Cole/Phoebe, Piper/Dan, Prue/Andy, Prue/No One. Eventual Paige appearance.
1. Ep 1 Pt 1

Cole and Phoebe's Apartment

Phoebe picked out a red off-shoulder dress from the apartment closet, smiling as she hoped Cole and her would enjoy some alone time after two weeks of daily demon vanquishing and a newborn baby constantly demanding attention. One strong arm wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. " I always liked that dress," Cole Turner whispered into her ear, fingers tickling her waist and the stretchmarks Benjamin Turner helped create.

" I know" she answered smugly. " Which is why when we go to P3, I'm wearing it,"

" Good,"

" Good? Don't you mean ' Wow, honey, you'll look great in something other than maternity clothes'?" Phoebe put the dress on the hook on the inside of the closet door, trying to relax. Maternal instincts nagged at her to check on Ben while he slept in his crib next to their bed.

No crying saved Cole from the wrath of his wife. " You'll always look beautiful to me," He said before turning her in his arm and then guiding her to the daybed that doubled as a couch, makeshift table, and Ben's bed.

" Then tell me that letting Prue babysit her half-witch, half-demonic nephew is the right choice. Why not Piper and Dan? At least they're more child-friendly," Phoebe tried to banish the traitorous thoughts of her and Prue's tumultuous relationship as sisters.

" Piper hasn't told Dan that she's a witch, that you're all witches," Cole gently stroked her hair back from her face, just happy to spend a moment demon-free with her.

She snatched his hand and kissed it. " True, but….Ben looks human. And he's your average needy newborn baby whose always crying-"

" -for no reason?" Cole ended the sentence in contented parental exhaustion. " Phoebe, Prue loves Benjamin,"

Phoebe frowned. " Prue attempting to divorce Andy and Andy knowing about us is already messy enough. Ben will just make it worse for them, and Andy dislikes you," She inched back to fully sit on the daybed.

Cole shimmered to sit beside her. His arm rested on her shoulder now. " Dislike is too soft. Loathe, hate, despise," He smirked and kissed her neck repeatedly.

" So Piper and Dan can watch Ben while we go to P3," Phoebe volunteered too quickly. Cole laughed off her nerves. The phone rang, followed by Ben crying. " For one moment I wish I had Piper's power," Rushing off the daybed, Phoebe answered Ben's call. Cole reluctantly answered the phone.

" Andy? Why are you calling?"

Cole Turner worked as the DA and worked with Andy on several cases where magic involved itself. " Another string of murders? The common link is that they're all featured in the paper? That's not much a link-"

Carrying a bundled Ben into the room, Phoebe nursed him from her breast. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing," Cole said quickly.

Shaking her finger at him, Phoebe sat down on the daybed and leaned back into pillows. She never took her eyes off of her husband, a half ear on the phone conversation. It went on for a half hour before Cole hung up and offered to fetch the diaper bag from the closet.

" No, no. I will grab it. What did Andy want?" She eased Ben away from her breast and pulled her shirt back up.

Disappearing into the kitchen, Cole returned with a glass of water. He handed her the glass. " Someone's killing in a demonic manner," He explained the gist with his usual level of interest.

" And?"

" Andy can't exactly tell Morris that a demon did it," Cole explained patiently, though his patience started to wane especially with their son keeping them up at night. Every night. Gazing upon the bundle, conflict tore at the half-demon. His off-spring stared up at him trustingly, innocent as a demonic babe could be.

" And it is?" She insisted, her irritation growing with Cole each passing minute.

He grabbed his waist coat. " I'll bring home a copy," Before she could argue, Cole Turner left the apartment.

When several minutes passed and she was certain he wouldn't shimmer back, she held Ben very, very close and whispered against his cheek. " I know you'll grow up to be a very evil child but I'm raising you. I'm off limits and so is your father," She kissed his nose and grabbed the diaper bag from the closet. " Time to go to Aunt Prue's,"

Ben's eyes flashed black. A smile transformed his innocent little face.

Halliwell Manor

Prue paced the house waiting for Ben to arrive, avoiding the phone and the door. She lingered near the window, pushing aside the white curtains to check every five minutes. What if they were attacked on the way to the house? What if the demons abducted Ben from Phoebe and Cole?

Halfway to the door, she stopped herself. Belthazor would never let anything happen to his child, and Phoebe practiced martial arts ever since she met Belthazor. Benjamin was perfectly safe.

No! Not safe. The little man needed protection-

A knock on the door caught her between worrying about Ben's safety and trying to trust her sister and demonic brother-in-law's all encompassing strength. The ornate front doors obscured the identity of the person ringing the doorbell. Advancing toward the door, she practically flung the door open.

" Morris?" She said with no enthusiasm.

Darryl Morris was Andy Trudeau's partner and suspected the sisters of being a part of something grander and bigger than the government. He tried to stay out of it., but it caught up with him often enough. " Were you hoping for Andy?"

Her cheeks colored. " No, no…what did you want?" Holding her hands behind her back, she looked over his shoulder waiting for Phoebe and Ben impatiently.

" I received a warning call from a concerned witness. Does the Rowe Coven sound familiar to you?"

" No,"

" They're killing innocent men and women," Morris dug his hands in his pockets. " The concerned witness said you could…"

" Stop them?" Prue said hopefully. " Morris, I thought you didn't want part of 'us'?" She made finger motions for emphasis.

Glancing at the porch boards, Morris cleared his throat. " Fourteen victims so far. I don't care about the oddities-"

" Darryl!" Phoebe stepped out of a blue SUV. Ben snug in his car seat swung into view. " So good to see you again. I thought that you were avoiding us," She mounted the steps and inched past Darryl Morris.

Removing Ben's car seat from Phoebe's hands, Prue smiled in true happiness. " There's my little buddy. Are we going to watch the news today?" Morris shifted his feet back and forth.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Phoebe stood across from the inspector. " Well, Darryl, not to pry, but should someone else babysit Ben?" Her fingers itched to take back the car seat and the baby. Prue set down the car seat on the floor at her feet.

Black eyes peered up at Phoebe from beneath the baby blue blanket and Phoebe shook her finger. Black turned to orbs of green. Morris cleared his throat. " The Rowe Coven," He repeated. " You have my number,"

Prue turned to Phoebe as Morris left them alone. " No trouble?"

" No. Oddly enough, the demons all took a calling card and are taking the day off," Phoebe said abrasively. " Now Ben has enough breastmilk to last the day but we should be back before 11 tonight, but if we don't get back before them-"

" Because of demons?" Prue finished cheerfully. " No worries, Phoebes. Ben is in good hands," Reaching down now, Prue unbuckled Ben and cuddled him in her arms. The boy's fisted hand rested against her breast.

Seeing that Ben was safe in Prue's arms, Phoebe moved in for a quick hug and then hurried back to the SUV. Her job as a columnist kept her busy and paid one half of the expenses of the Turner household.

" Maybe today we'll actually get to relax without Uncle Andy bothering us," She whispered lovingly. " Leo! We need you!" She waved a finger and the door closed by itself.

Their whitelighter orbed into the entrance vestibule. " The Rowe Coven?"

" Fourteen victims that are known," Prue added, rocking Ben. Leo gazed upon the demonic babe, a child he could never touch or heal. The sisters already knew of his destiny and accepted it as they accepted their destiny. It maintained the balance of good and evil for all, which was why Ben had been allowed to be born by both good and evil.

Leo orbed back out. Prue kissed Ben's forehead, the boy's eyes already closing for contented rest.


	2. Ep 1 Pt 2

Stake Out

Sitting in the driver seat of an unmarked police car, Andy Trudeau stirred his coffee with a red plastic stirrer. " How do you do it? Stay married to one of the sisters?" He asked Cole, his volunteer partner for the day since Morris needed to be at court.

" We practice communication," Cole answered with a half-lie that suited the situation. " At least where it matters,"

Andy scoffed.

" Trudeau, you and Prue – had issues. Phoebe and I have the same issues but we're more career compatible. It all comes down to location and communication. Phoebe and I aren't perfect, but Ben – he makes it worth it,"

Watching the bank, Andy kept an eye on his watch. His target was an employee who had connections with certain criminals they wanted to put away. The mention of Ben made Andy smile. " What's you're power? Prue said that the sisters are gifted-"

" Extremely gifted," Cole agreed without restraint. " Has Prue shared with you what her gift is?"

" Prue doesn't share anything with me. She's worse than my ex-wife," Snapping to attention as a young man exited the bank, Andy set his coffee in the cup holder. " That's our man," Cole already reached for the car door handle.

Andy put his hand on Cole's chest. " Do we want him or not?" Cole demanded, eager to exercise his demonic powers.

" Hold on, hold on-" Andy raised his voice. Cole exiting the car. He was halfway across the street before Andy could summon the energy to remotely protest the action. As Cole intercepted the target and shook his hand, Andy focused on the moving lips. Witness protection and immunity was mentioned, refused by the banker, and Cole sat down on the bench for several minutes.

The phone rang, Andy answering. " Prue?"

" I'll need a copy of the divorce papers," Prue said from the other end of the connection. " A…um…someone burned them up,"

Punching the dashboard, Andy huffed. How the hell did Cole keep his marriage alive? Mentioning Ben was cheating, especially since Andy always wanted a child of his own. Finally Cole stood and rejoined him in the car.

The man shot Andy a frustrated glare. " Your witness doesn't want protection,"

" That's because he's not a witness. He's the brother of a gang member and doesn't want his brother to go to prison for the gang's murder of two people," Andy explained. " I'm trying to convince him that's hopeless, but he can change his brother by allowing Justice to-"

Cole laughed. " You really think that's going to convince him. You have to put the fear of death into them and –"

" Is this your demonic side talking? No DA would attempt that-"

" Trudeau, how do you know I'm a demon and not know what Prue's power is?" Cole cut him off critically. " I think you need to have a good talk with Prue and figure out if you and her just have a miscommunication problem. It's obvious she loves you. She wouldn't be nearly as pissed off if she didn't,"

Starting the car, Andy sighed. A mopey look dominated everything he felt at that moment. " Why does she have to be so damn private? Why can't they just-"

" -open up?" Cole finished for him. " They're sisters, Trudeau, and very close. Even Phoebe hides every now and then," He finally bothered to buckle the seat belt and closed his eyes. " Take my advice, it's better to live outside their world than in it,"

Unhappy mumbling soon filled the lack of conversation. Cole mulled over his own thoughts now and the advice he gave. Maybe tonight he and Phoebe could rekindle their sparkles before the obstacles smothered them.

P3,

The DJ switched up the pace and slowed down at the request of Phoebe. Cole wrapped his arm around Phoebe's waist as they leaned on each other and stepped in circles. " I'm so glad you suggested this," He whispered, wishing he could pause this moment and replay it over and over.

The lyrics worked themselves over Phoebe's child-like romantic urges. " Well, with the Kiazi demons targeting us and their king's ability to cloak himself, I never had the opportunity to plan it sooner," She replied, trying to cope with the guilt of leaving Ben alone for several extra hours.

The clock struck 9:30, Cole glancing down at his watch. Stroking his wife's hair, Cole hoped that the Kiazi king succeeded in killing Prue before Piper and Dan shouted down the club with their argument. " Phoebe!" Piper marched toward them and yanked the youngest Halliwell free of her husband. " We need drinks. Cole fix him!"

" Whoa! Watch those hands…" Laughing it off, Cole adjusted his shirt and faced a rapidly approaching Dan. " Dan…" Two men in one day. Thank the Underworld Phoebe loved him unconditionally.

The ex-baseball player threw up his hand. " Not your argument, Cole,"

" Hey, hey…like Andy, you really should step out whenever they get into their bonding," Cole grabbed Dan by the arm. " Trust me, unless you want to end up like Prue and Andy, you need to give them space,"

The music blurred out the other people's conversations and yet Dan's anger and hatred showed through very clearly. " You have a sister that loves you I'm not even sure that Piper even wants in this relationship. If that's the case, she should try harder and stop running to Prue or Phoebe," Cole nodded in sympathy, once having the same frustration that Dan currently suffered.

" Want to grab a drink while Piper stews?" Having seen Piper 'blow up' demons, Cole could only imagine human guts splattered across the floor, tables, stools, and chairs. The magical world covered its tracks appropriately while humans left their messes in the open.

In grumbled consent, Dan seated himself at the bar end.

" Piper, Piper-"

" I don't get why he can't pull his head out of his- "

" Piper, Cole and I are-"

The store room couldn't contain Piper's anger. Phoebe crossed her arms and waited out the venting as patiently a sister could. " I mean who the hell does he think he is trying to limit our demon hunting time? What did I ever see in him?"

" You saw a pair of glutes you couldn't refuse," Phoebe answered her sister. " Cole and I-"

" I love Cole's commitment to you," Piper sat down on a wood stool. " He at least tries to understand you,"

" You could always tell Dan you're a witch,"

" No, remember we tried that. The truth spell revealed he couldn't get past it," Both sisters listened to the DJ through the closed door. " Besides, it's not like I can date Leo. The elders forbid it,"

Halliwell Manor

Prue dived for the floor, the kazi demon minion turning to his demonic partner, an upper level demon throwing fireballs with amazing accuracy. Ben giggled from his car seat at the display safe within a dark sphere. " Ben!" Arath made to grab the bassinette only to have it erupt with flames and disappear.

The kazi minion shimmered out immediately. " The source," Arath uttered in shock and awe.

The bassinette reappeared next to Prue, Ben reaching for her. Without hesitation, Prue reached into the black sphere and held his hand. The dark magic countered her own and then dissipated.

When Prue looked up, Arath shimmered out. " Well, if only your powers could clean this all up," She said lifting the boy out of his hole of blankets and little teddy bear companion. " Lucky for us, I do,"

Moved furniture righted itself whenever she squinted at it. Broom in one hand, baby in the other, she swept up the broken vase chards into one big pile.

The door opened up. " Prue! Oh my-" She winced at the fire marks on the floral wall papered wall.

" It's nothing. Just a kazi minion and an upper level demon working together," Prue answered setting aside the broom. " Ben shimmered in flames,"

" Oh? Cole said that only the source and a few upper level demons can do that," Piper held out her arms to Ben. " You're going to be my future baby anti-thesis, or so the elders tell me. Come to Auntie,"

Ben cooed. Spiriting Ben to the kitchen, Piper left Prue to clean up the mess. With a wave of both hands, Prue started clean up with her usual vigor.


	3. Ep 2 Pt 1

Buckland's Auction House

The divorce papers went through finally, Andy and Prue now effectively single. Their broken hearts, after four months of dealing with courts and a judge, now could mend. Easing into the dating life again left Prue eager for a taste of love without the agony of on-again, off-again Piper and Dan. Unfortunately before anyone could tell Piper and Dan this, they heaped their problems on her.

First Piper corned her in the kitchen over breakfast and coffee. The complaints poured out. Dan was insensitive. Dan complained about their demon hunting time. Dan didn't like them confiding in each other as sisters. Dan wanted to spend more couple time alone. But most importantly Piper wanted Dan to accept that she was a witch and he never could.

Then Dan visited her at Buckland's asking if Piper really loved him. Of course all of Prue's half-hearted reassurances did nothing to ease Dan's worries, and when he left, Andy called. " Andy, I can't talk right now. I'm at work-"

Andy walked through the door, cell phone in hand. " Dan called. I told him to talk to Cole," He said what both of them had on the mind – how the hell did Cole and Phoebe make it work. " I'm actually here to talk to your boss about a murder case,"

" Oh? Well…uh…good luck on that," Turning her attention back to the computer screen, she double checked the description of the oriental dagger.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked around the spacious office. " I don't want to suggest it but maybe Piper and Dan should take a rain check. I can't field anymore calls," He stepped closer. " So, uh, you heard much about the uh…Rowe Coven?"

Closing the office door, Prue phrased and rephrased the information. " Nothing good. They're like us – my sisters and I. Except on the side of the good,"

" So basically a problem you can solve, not us," Loathing lingered in his voice as he acknowledged his hopelessness. " How can we help?"

" Well, you can tell Morris to relax. Bothering me and Phoebe isn't exactly helping root out the men. They're good at laying low, and they're gaining support rapidly. Not to worry you,"

" Not worried,"

" Andy, we didn't work because our lives are too similar. We're both too busy being heroes and not able to spend time together. Piper is fighting the inevitable, and Phoebe married an upper level demon. There's nothing wrong with you,"

" Or you," Andy smiled genuinely relieved. " You were always honest, Prue. Even when you were lying. It's how I knew you were really telling the truth about –"

" Yeah, Andy, speaking of Morris. How is his wife? I mean she's expecting and there was the attack on Morris right after their therapy appointment,"

" She'll be okay. Prue, be careful. We may be divorced, but I still love you,"

" I know. It's why I haven't crossed you off my list yet," Prue flashed a smile. " Now you should head back to the station so you can stop the Rowe Coven the non-magical way,"

Bowing his head, Andy agreed. Once Andy left, Prue started to concentrate. A soft knock on the door made her look up. " Mr. Buckland,"

" Prue, Inspector Trudeau just informed me that you were no longer husband and wife," He motioned with hands, Prue already expecting unending support and sympathy. " I want you to know that if you don't want him-"

" No. It was a mutual decision. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Buckland," Her fingers tapped on the desk top impatiently. " About the auction, the catalog needs to be-"

" Of course. I have Hannah reviewing it," Rex Buckland assured her. " Are you certain that it was a mutual decision? If you feel pressured-"

Unable to stop smiling, Prue felt her face turn red. " Thank you, but Andy and I are mutually happy with our divorce," Rex bowed himself out of the office, and finally Prue relaxed.

The Underworld

Cole paced the cavernous antechamber of the Triad. They were called her by the Triad to discuss Benjamin's training, a step up from sending assassins after them. The seer chose to be present as an agent for the source.

Ben's training needed to be from a demonic source, especially since the forces of good held no reason to facilitate and encourage his skill growth. Trusting the Source to train Ben put both Phoebe and Cole in a panic, not matter the Seer's reassurances that the boy would be in capable hands. Both refused the Source the privilege, which is why the Triad chose his future trainers on the condition they accept no direct influence from the Source or his Seer.

Cole and Phoebe nearly got into an epic argument about what good source to train Ben. Arath appeared next to Ben's bassinette, bowing and giving full loyalty to the babe. Phoebe almost vanquished him., stopped by Cole as her fingers barely clutched the bottle. When Arath offered the tantalizing compromise to the mismatched couple, Cole seized the opportunity as Phoebe settled for middle ground. With one arm around Phoebe's waist, Cole/Belthazor lead her toward the Triad's bodyguard, an assassin by the name of Troxa.

The seven upper level demons stood in a half-circle around a wrap around pedestal for all the members to use. " Welcome, Belthazor," Phoebe took note of every robed figure, itching to feel. " Phoebe Halliwell,"

" Phoebe Turner," Phoebe corrected the unnamed speaker. " Have you made your decision on who will train Ben?"

" Of course. His first trainer will be the one and only Dragon warlock," Speaker 1 answered levelly. A well built man of average humanoid height shrugged off the hood of his black robes. " He will be the boy's bodyguard and mentor for the first ten years of his life. Does this agree with you?"

Cole's eyes strayed to Troxa in victory. No slimy Troxa to corrupt his child.

" And the second trainer?" Cole asked, just as fearful as Phoebe.

Speaker 2 presented another robed individual. " Alec, Darklighter. Alec will be the boy's personal darklighter until he is killed or promoted,"

Sighing, Phoebe bowed her head. Hopefully Ben remembered to not kill his family, regardless of what side they fought for. " And the third?" Cole started to see the plan the Triad formulated, approving of it.

A warrior, a guardian, and who else? A religious figure?

The third lowered her hood. " Dantalion?" Cole said involuntarily.

" Hello, Cole," The dark priestess answered with a full smile. " Good to see you again,"

Phoebe stared right past the priestess at the Triad. Her instincts told her to run, even as the horror of the reality sunk in. Her son was truly evil.

P3

" Thank you for staying over to cover for Zach," Piper busied herself picking up shot glasses and discarded napkins. " You're a lifesaver, Leo,"

Leo Wyatt, the Charmed One's whitelighter, offered her the black garbage can. She took it with both hands and shoved a handful of napkins in it. " It is my duty as your whitelighter to see to all your safeties,"

" Does that include sending Dan on a soul search?" Piper asked with confusion.

" Actually I sent him to Enola," Leo explained. " She's a shaman, and shamans guide people,"

" But Dan doesn't believe in magic,"

" He doesn't need to. Her powers are passive for the most part. It's his mind that will show itself,"

" Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Piper stopped cleaning up to focus on what could be the end of her and Dan. " What if he sees that we're not meant to be? Are we not meant to be?"

" I don't know that, Piper," Leo plaintively cried.

" What do you know?" Piper pressed urgently.

" That we have past lives, and Dan mya see his future instead of his past. Whatever past he had, it will not change his future now. The shaman can only open his mind and heart,"

She sighed. " Do you think I should break it off with Dan?"

Busying himself, Leo avoided direct eye contact. " You should consult your sisters-"

Piper froze him and walked around the bar. Unfreezing him, she crossed her arms. He stepped back into the bar. " The whole reason Dan and I fight is because I consult them on everything,"

Leo had no answer.


	4. Ep 2 Pt 2

Halliwell Manor

Morris scanned the list of associates of the Rowe Coven with Phoebe's help. Ben napped in his pack and play with his teddy clutched under his tiny arm. " At least they won't go after Ben. Sheila adores him,"

" Darryl Jr. must keep your marriage alive. I know Ben reminds me why I try so hard to make it work with Cole," She sipped on chamomile tea from a not-so-dainty blue mug as big as her hands cupped together.

An extended silence followed. " Brendan Rowe was to become a priest and then Father Austin said his brothers visited. Two days later a young mother found with her heart removed in the church rectory," Darryl flipped through evidence photos. " A murder spree across the United States followed and then they disappeared off the map,"

" Could've gone undergound,: Phoebe shuddered at the thought of needing Alec to protect Ben, especially informing Leo of the development. " The Triad says they've been keeping to themselves, and Ben's darklighter-"

" Darklighter?" Morris asked in confusion.

" Guardian," Phoebe corrected him, trying to forget Cole's admission that he and Dantalion had a previous relationship. " Ben's guardian tells me that the Rowe Coven is donating the souls to the Dark priests and priestesses,"

Hanging his head, Morris said a quick prayer.

" We'll get them, Darryl. I promise you that-" Leo walked into the dining room. " Leo, have to talk to you about Ben's new guardian," Phoebe covered Morris's hand with her own in good reassurance.

" His new darklighter?" Leo grimaced. " The elders told me. They also told me that he will undergo training for his new future position by demons,"

Phoebe winced. " I didn't have a choice, and you know that. Besides I swear if Cole sleeps with Dantalion, I'll have his balls dark orbed to the Source,"

Darryl choked on the cracker he currently snacked on. Phoebe put the platter together out of kindness for the inspector actually showed toward their magic. He could've walked away, but he didn't. Even now as they gave him every reason to run, he held firm just like Andy.

Covering his own family jewels, Leo forced a smile. " I'm not mad,"

" How's Andy doing?" Phoebe asked Morris.

He pretended to not remember Phoebe's hostility to a non-existant action. " He's holding together- as well as it can be expected given that Prue went out on a date with her boss at Quake,"

" What?" Leo and Phoebe fully faced the black man avoiding any more mentions of Prue dating Rex Buckland. " Prue can't be dating her boss. That's like Piper and I breaking the rules,"

" What rules?" Darryl asked, digging a deeper hole than he originally wanted. The more they welcomed him into their world, the more he learned things went bump in the night that he couldn't legally define.

Phoebe finished her tea. " Whitelighters and witches aren't allowed relationships aside from business, and Piper and Leo have this lust thing they refuse to break the rules for," She waved her hand about. Darryl nodded along, holding Leo's embarrassed glances.

" Speaking of Piper, has Dan come back from his vision quest?" Bouncing on his toes, Leo held his hands together. He asked for a favor from Enola and Dan wasn't even magical in nature.

" No, Darryl. I'll track down Brendan's former contacts and find some leads. The magical realm comes to us for help anyway, time for them to return the favor," Phoebe showed the inspector to the door.

Leo shoved his hands in his pockets. " Dan hasn't come back yet then?"

" No, and about Alec-"

" The darklighter?"

" Yes, the darklighter. He's – uh - spawned a demonic child by a future whitelighter," She cleaned out her ear with her finger. " Don't have a name, but uh – maybe you could save her future even if you can't save her present?"

Wrapping his arm around Phoebe, Leo sighed. " I knew you love Cole, and Ben's your son, but one day he's going to take over the Underworld. Which is why Wyatt needs to be born,"

" Who's Wyatt?"

" Mine and Piper's future son," Leo shared, letting Phoebe go. " He's supposed to be the opposite of Ben in loyalties and equal in strength,"

Silence overwhelmed them as Phoebe digested the nugget of elder secrets. " How are you going to tell Piper? She's a family woman, no a wham-bam one-night stand," Suddenly Leo feared his balls being orbed away.

The front door opened back up. " Forgot my keys," Darryl grabbed the keys off the glass coffee table. Both Phoebe and Leo waved after him nervously.

Dan's House

Jenny was at the mall with her friends, leaving Dan and Piper alone at the house. " How could you not tell me the truth? How could you put yourself in so much danger for ungrateful people?" Dan paced the kitchen conflicted on whether to yell at her or shake her.

She crossed her arms, teeth grinding. Don't blow up, Dan. Don't blow up Dan. Don't blow up Dan. Don't blow up Dan. " I did. And you completely disowned me for a full day,"

" Full day? What magic did you use on me?" The glass of water sloshed onto his arm as he put the center island between them.

Piper threw up her hands, freezing him in place. Taking the glass from his hand, she dumped it over his head. Unfreezing him, she smiled. She can see the future and past. Best not piss Prue off either. She can move things with her mind. And Cole – Cole's a demon. Their marriage works because the aren't afraid of each other," She smartly navigated through the living room.

Once he overcame his shock, Dan followed her. " That is not fair, Piper. You only gave me 24 hours. 24 hours is not enough-"

" Really, Dan?" Piper turned around so fast she almost face planted into his chest. " You disowned me, and we help innocents, people who need our help,"

" Not anymore,"

" Really? How are you going to stop me?" Jabbing him in the chest with one finger, Piper unleashed the middle sister. " Tell the world we're witches,"

Their eyes locked. " Get out,"

She threw up her hands and he involuntarily took three steps back. Slamming the door shut on her way out, Piper mumbled angrily under her breath.

Phoebe whipped around, shushing Ben as he fussed. " His dumbass learned we are the Charmed Ones! And he doesn't want us saving innocents or to be witches," Piper vented without encouragement.

Leo jingled a baby rattle. " Do I need to use whitelighter dust to make him forget?" He held out his hand to the demonic babe, the baby boy not minding the whitelighter essence lingering on his tiny hand.

" Maybe. Or maybe I'll just blow him up," Piper disappeared into the kitchen, mentioning something about a vanquishing potion. " Phoebe, could you let Leo hold him and help me make this potion?"

Phoebe shook her finger at Leo and handed over the bundle. " You're not vanquishing Dan. It'd be too messy to cover up," Cole's influence started to show. " And Prue doesn't need your drama right now. She's falling apart right now as is,"

Their followed conversation centered on the illiterate kazi demons and Arath. Leo entered the kitchen as they bottled the potion. " The elders are calling me, and I can't take Ben with me,"

Phoebe relieved him of the baby.

" Prue, is not falling apart," Piper argued as she put the potion bottles into a segregated box to keep them from breaking. " She's just got her marbles mixed up. On the other hand, there are perks sleeping with the boss,"

" Piper, no. Nothing good comes with sleeping with the boss and I know. I'm the crazy one, and even I know better,"

" Well, Phoebes, as screwed up as you are, maybe Prue and Rex will be better off than Prue and Andy or Dan and me,"

" Piper, I am so sorry," Phoebe lowered her voice, fighting off pity. " You could borrow Cole for a moment and vent to him about all the witching troubles,"

Waving her hand, Piper put the box under the kitchen counter. " I have Leo for that,"

" Piper, uh, Leo might not be the best –"

" Why?"

" Well…babies take two," Phoebe winced as the truth came out.

" I'm not going to sleep with him, Phoebe," Piper laughed on her way back to her bedroom leaving Phoebe cursing Leo's big mouth.

Quake

Seated at a table in the middle of Quake dressed in her best black dress, Prue fiddled with her hands. Rex flashed her a quick smile. " I'm glad you asked me out today. I just ah – how does Hannah feel about it?" Hannah hated her and she hated Hannah. A weird feeling in her stomach refused to go away.

" Hannah will suffer it," Rex brushed it off. " I just want you to properly celebrate your freedom, and living at the office is not celebrating,"

" Rex, is this a date or are you trying to make me feel better?" Prue wanted to be flattered, yet the thought of Hannah prying turned her off. If Phoebe could be happy with Cole, then Prue owed Rex an opportunity.

The new manager approached. " Prue? How's Piper?"

" She's happy running her own club. Our club actually," Prue answered her. " Has the owner tried to cut back on the help to save on money yet?"

Rex whistled.

Prue grabbed his hand and held it. " We'll just have two menus. " The manager lingered and then hurried to fetch menus. " So what made you ask me out?"

" You're a beautiful woman. Very bewitching. Quite the charming woman," He graciously accepted the menus. " It's why Hannah doesn't like you. I hired you because of your qualifications but you really make it hard to concentrate at work sometimes,"

Prue giggled. A blush colored her cheeks. For a moment she stared down a handsome darklighter, the next Rex Buckland asked if she had her order ready. A half hour later tipsy on wine and neck deep in flirting, Prue suggested they go to an antique store and shop for a side table for the manor as a second date. Rex agreed, and when they left Quake, Alec reappeared by Rex's car.

" Walk away now," Rex astral projected next to the darklighter. " I have this under control,"

" You're on a date," Alec declared distastefully. " With a Charmed One,"

" Prue is my worry, Darklighter,"

" And the future source is mine," Alec announced what all of the Underworld already learned. " Finish off one of the witches and we'll stop worrying about the Charmed Ones,"

" I will when the moment is right. Tate failed us, and the lantern through Agent Rodriquez," Rex told him. " Let me try this last approach. You're already a shoe in with being the boy's darklighter,"

Alec mockingly bowed. Orbing out, Alec returned to Cole's side. " Rex is dating Prue. How do you want to proceed?"

Cole stood before an Underworld Altar in his demonic form. " I want to see if Rex can do what you did, and if so, the Book of Shadow will be evil next generation. I admire the plan,"

" It was my mission to impregnate Daisy," Alex said without emotion. " and if Rex succeeds in impregnating Prue Halliwell. What's to stop her from aborting the baby?"

" She's Christian," Cole said. " She's against Ben's future too but as his aunt she loves him. If Rex impregnates Prue, that's two offspring of the Charmed Ones that would be evil,"

Alec started to laugh.

" Does Phoebe know?" Alec queried.

Cole shook his head. " She'll never know the truth, Alec, and you'll never let her know. Phoebe is mine and I will never lose her," He placed his athames out on the altar in particular order.


	5. Ep 3 Pt 1

Turner Apartment

Alex was being overly helpful with taking care of Ben, so much so that Phoebe suspected he might spirit the child away to the Triad. With Prue dating her boss, Rex Buckland, and Piper so absorbed into the club, she didn't have anyone to confide this new fear. Cole told her to relax, that darklighters were loyal guardians and not even the source dared to violate Ben's life.

" No, I don't need you to warm up the breastmilk," Phoebe stepped around Alec. " Besides, don't you have other charges?"

" The child is my only charge," He shoved the filled bottle toward her. " You'll eventually have to trust that I won't try to kill you,"

" It's not me that I worry about. It's Ben. You might be loyal to the little brat, but not everyone wants his well-being," Phoebe took the bottle with irritation. Ben's hand reached out to hold the bottle. " Besides, you're a darklighter. I was raised on a healthy diet of demons and darklighters trying to kill me, remember?"

" And then you married Belthazor and became protected," Alec hovered, finally taking a seat at the small kitchen table. " This family is safe,"

" I can see why your target let you get close to her," Phoebe said rocking Ben. " Well, if you're going to stick around, I need the baby bag. Prue is going to watch Ben at work. Rex even said that Ben's welcome there any time,"

Doing as asked, Alec packed the bag expertly. " The source will never attack Ben. I won't allow it," For once, Phoebe didn't care why as long as Alec told the truth. She sensed he told the truth, and that's all she needed to know.

Shouldering the bag, she opened the door. " Alec, good, evil, whatever, Ben is my world. I am his mother. I will always worry about him," She tried to smile. " If you care about your future child, and want to be a father, you'll understand it too,"

As soon as she left, Alec orbed to his elders. " The witch is starting to trust me," The hooded figures gathered around the well. " The Belthazor is hiding truths from her, and the boy is very powerful,"

" Excellent. The boy must be ready for the Source,"

" And if the boy doesn't defeat the Source?" Alec questioned carefully. He kept the impertinence to a minimum.

" Then we'll stop the Source from defeating the boy,"

" And risk the Source coming after us?" Another argued.

" We should concern ourselves with the Source. We should have faith that a mother's love will hold the good witch at his side until he is old enough to strike out on his own," The lead man lowered his

" Very strong," Alec said confidently. " Phoebe Turner even convinced her sisters to love the boy,"

Everyone fell silent. Alec took a knee and orbed back out.

Rowe Coven Manor

Brendan Rowe lounged on a chaise in his father's home. His brothers Paul and Greg consulted their trusty chessboard while fellow warlocks gathered around the table to pick at the dinner the cook prepared earlier. The Rowe fortune provided for the coven's financial needs, but companionship fell to the brother's individual tastes. Brendan's preference for Prue Halliwell made him the center of his brother's jabs while they tried to woo over lady demons and allies alike. Paul's snakes curled around a log inside the long tank on the opposite wall, watching the room intently.

" Must you really go down that path? The Triad has already given the brat a trainer, guardian, and a priestess. They're one short of giving the boy to the Source," Paul said to Greg. " A least Belthazor has offered us a handsome prize if Prue does become pregnant,"

Brendan's head snapped up. " What?"

" Prue Halliwell is dating a demon loyal to the Source," Greg said without thought. " And you won't intervene. Once the demon leaves her, you could swoop in and be the hero," Both men laughed.

Summoning an athame, Brendan glared at the back of his half-brother's heads. " Do you have a plan on how to tolerate the Source or are you both still fixated on building a faction to rival all the demons? We're all low-level warlocks and that's what we'll always be, low-level,"

Paul glared. " We are the Rowe Coven. We are not just some low-level warlocks," Brendan smirked. " We really should prove that. I know how. The Halliwell sister – the one that ended her relationship with the baseball player. Let's go after him – and that will put on hold whatever the Charmed Ones are planning,"

" And what are they planning?" Brendan asked lazily. " Cleaning up after us has lead to an interesting dilemma,"

" For them or us?"

" Both. Why go after Dan when we can just go after their whitelighter?" Brendan countered just as seriously. " Leo wanted Piper. I could tell,"

Paul and Greg both grinned. " We kill them both," Something good gnawed at Brendan, then he extinguished it with the thought of saving and keeping Prue Halliwell.

The Bay Mirror

" Elise, I did not tell Alec to call me off. I told him that he couldn't contact my sister and take Ben off her hands," Phoebe shrugged off Cole's supportive arm as they walked down the hallway to the frosted glass doors that closed off the Bay Mirror's offices. They cut off their dinner plans after Elise made a frantic phone call and threatened to fire Phoebe if she didn't hurry in immediately. " I don't know why he'd-"

The lights popped on, the entire office filled with balloons, flowers, and a huge birthday cake. Cole opened the door. " Surprise!" A shaky grin spread across his face.

From left to right, Prue Halliwell and Rex Buckland leaned against the wall facing each other and talking about something that made both of them smile and then look away a little embarrassed. Alec and Leo were on opposite sides of the room, Alec near Prue and Rex and Leo dutifully three feet from Piper while Dan stood by Jason, Elise, and several of the sister's friends that hadn't completely cut off the sisters. Dan looked just as uncomfortable as Piper did mad.

" Happy Birthday," Cole whispered and kissed her cheek. Prue reached under the desk and pulled out Ben.

" Ah….how long have you planned this?" Phoebe demanded playfully. " And you got the bosses in on it," Romantic stirrings blocked out any anger she might have felt, easily visible by all to see.

Prue lifted Ben's car seat from under the desk, the fussy baby already relinquishing his bottle. Alec carried Ben over to Phoebe. " He's been fussing the last half hour. He missed you," Holding Phoebe's gaze, the darklighter kept his distance from Leo.

" Thank you, Alec," Phoebe held her son and kissed his forehead. " You could be a good father someday," Leo coughed, drawing both Jason and Elise's curious attention.

Elise stepped forward and urged Phoebe to take a seat as Cole produced a jewelry box. " I hope you like it," Cole opened the lid to reveal a ruby pentagram pendant.

Rex let out a whistle and nudged Prue. " That is a gift that a wife gets,"

" So are you saying this gold bracelet means you're going to propose?" Prue joked. Rex's face turned red and he began to stutter out a non-committed answer. " Because I would say yes-"

Piper rolled her eyes. " Prue, snap out of it. You've only dated-"

Jason let out a loud whistle. " Birthday party, remember?" He waved his hands about, easing the tension without challenge.

Cole took the opportunity to put the necklace on Phoebe, Ben immediately touch it with sticky fingers. Everyone gathered around the main desk where the two-tiered chocolate icing covered sponge cake centered on a glass platter. Phoebe let Ben taste the icing first before Piper lit the candles with a cigarette lighter and stepped back to allow Phoebe to stand directly in front of the cake.

Prue leaned in to Rex, sighing happily. Allowing his hand to rest on her opposite arm, he kissed her forehead. " May all your wishes come true,"

" And we can all have some normalcy in our lives," Piper muttered under her breath. Dan glowered in her direction. She moved closer to Leo, who offered his arm to her.

Seeing her sisters content, each in their own manner, Phoebe leaned over. " Happy Birthday to me," She blew out the candles, gladly handing Ben off to Cole, touching her new necklace. Cole's smile only grew, already sensing a shift in Phoebe no one else could.

Not even Alec.

Then she looked up from her slice of cake. Her eyes sought his. " Cole, is something bothering you?"

Did she have a premonition? " Yes and no. We can talk about it later," He didn't want to expose Rex until Prue showed signs of pregnancy and even then, he wanted her to be too far along to have an abortion.

The unspoken tension lingered long enough for Alec to worry. Then Phoebe took firm hold of the cake slice and made to smash it into Cole's face. Cole ducked to the left, Alec maneuvering Ben out of the way as Jason and Elise shared a chuckle. Dan huffed, wondering why he even bothered coming.

Prue received a more inappropriate kiss from Rex as Cole finally wrestled the cake from Phoebe. Seeing his opportunity to escape early, Dan produced a wrapped present in a big box. Allowing Phoebe to take the gift, Cole hovered nearby as the protective, doting husband. Piper cut the cake for everyone and handed it out to the guests. Alec started to feel it too now as Phoebe and Prue exhibited a callousness toward their less magical friends.

His eyes met Cole's and then wondered toward the cursed object around Phoebe's neck. The Triad succeeded in the most humanly possible way. By love.


	6. Ep 3 Pt 2

The Bay Mirror

" No. Prue...would you calm down. You had sex with your boss-" Phoebe argued over the phone while suffering her boss's hard stare. Elise admired Phoebe's flighty dedication and gentle handling of the advice column bequeathed to her, and the constant 'family emergencies' made dealing with Phoebe to be tiresome. That was also why Phoebe kept the door to her office closed most of the time.

Prue had almost been fired for 'family emergencies' and if it wasn't for the fact that Piper was a damn good manager and cook, she would've been fired from Quake by now. Demons didn't keep proper schedules and made great sport of terrorizing the Halliwell sisters. The elders liked to dangle the hope of peaceful futures for the sisters to keep them fighting evil.

Phoebe's temporary truce ,unless a demon became a public threat or threatened to expose the world of magic, often left Prue and Piper to manage the many threats that bombarded their daily lives. It lead to her becoming more focused and developing a desire for a more advanced education to better help her readers. Unfortunately it also made her question her marriage to Cole at times, especially when they were fighting and he took his demonic form, shimmering away to avoid a vanquishing potion that was thrown in anger.

Given that two weeks passed since the birthday party, In that two weeks a different sort of trouble had brewed that had nothing to do with demons. Piper's fear of Dan proved true. Dan and Piper's deathly silence started a breakdown of harmony. While Dan packed up the house next door with Jenny complaining about his sudden choice to move away, Rex and Prue's relationship seemingly took off in a whirlwind of romance. Naturally Rex's shadow, Hannah didn't like or want this.

Everything paused, even the very echo of her voice, a young man of strikingly familiar resemblance to Cole stood in front of her, hands neatly clasped in front of him. He wore a business casual khaki pants and a gray button up collared shirt possibly made of silk. " Hello, Mother,"

" Benjamin?"

He nodded.

" It can't be. You're-"

Moving forward, he removed the ruby pendant around her neck. " Father has been most unkind in placing this on you,"

She rested her hand on his forearm. " Why are you here?" Only evil could remove that necklace, and the necklace unclasped without an issue for him. Not even a crackling of magic.

" You are needed in the future," His back burned from the tattoo that allowed him to travel without exposing himself as an active warlock in the future that he loathed. She remained silent for a moment longer, working over Ben's growing nerves that he made a mistake. " Father has corrupted it beyond redemption,"

Her pink nails pressed into his exposed forearm.

He played up the darkness even more. " Aunt Piper is dead. Aunt Prudence is locked up in the Avatar prison. Your powers are stripped and you're locked away in an even deeper hole than Aunt Prudence. The Avatars have no proof that we have broke the laws so they are unable to publicly take us in. Give them time and they'll conjure up-"

She pulled him down to into a hug. He let her motherly warmth pull him into silence. " I will gladly help my son, even if he is to be the future source of evil,"

" You'll meet my wife-"

Phoebe pulled away. " Ben, not that I don't want to meet your family, but can you actually return me to this point in time in this exact reality?" On numerous occasions they were tossed into the past and future and alternate realities that more often than not punished them in numerous manners. Phoebe was burned at the stake for killing Cal Greene. Piper and Leo had a daughter together but ended up divorced. Prue was fabulously wealthy and cold hearted at the same time. They learned to break the one rule of magic - NEVER use magic for personal gain. On one of their wilder adventures, they were thrown back in time to protect their ancestor from being born into a warlock's custody, thus corrupting the Warren bloodline.

He nodded.

Benjamin Turner's Home, The Future

The office shimmered out of sight when she did not immediately respond. Time yanked them forward through a portal that Ben hid from her view until they had shimmered physically through it and were latched onto by the universal energy that guided everything magical.

" Benjamin Warren-" A distinct feminine voice cut through the reintroduction into his reality. Phoebe noticed the floor changed from office tile to a beautiful hard word of cherry stain that would make even Leo envious. The running pattern made the large great room feel longer than it was to the multi-generation home that interiorly echoed man cave softened with a few feminine reminders a woman lived in the space. " -Turner. What do you think you're doing dragging your mother through time?"

Ben stepped back from his mother and put his hands up in defeat. " I can-"

" There are consequences-"

" Mrs. Turner," The woman immediately addressed Phoebe in an authoritative manner. " Your son is breaking magical law by being here with you. Magical law created because of his father,"

Phoebe looked past the female's auburn curls and immediately recognized Brendan Rowe. " It's Phoebe, not Mrs. Turner. I am not on speaking terms with my husband as of the moment," It stemmed from the necklace, but not for the reasons that most witches would think. She was wounded that he had stooped that low to keep her when he should have trusted that she would always love him. " Ben, explain why I am looking at Brendan Rowe,"

" He's my uncle. Aunt Prudence married him after-" Ben's wife glared at Ben, stopping him from continuing. " Sofia, it is the only way to set things right. Nothing magical can exist in this reality without permit and wealth, which we have neither of. I may be powerful as the Source, but I am not capable of defeating all the Avatars. We need my mother,"

Sofia indirectly pointed at Phoebe. " And risk the entire bloodline if she is caught again? Do you not think of these things before you leap? Have you thought for one moment that the Avatars won't feel her signature again?"

Two young males about Ben's age moved on either side of Phoebe. One put his arm around her shoulder, the other offered a nod and smile. " I'm Travis. Brendan is my father," The one with the arm around her neck greeted. " That's Wyatt. He's Aunt Piper's only child," Wyatt's blond hair was similar to his father's.

Phoebe frowned. " What happened to Leo?" She asked Wyatt. " Alec didn't kill him, did he?"

Travis burst out in laughter, halting the argument between Ben and Sofia. " No…..They managed to make their peace a few years back. About the same time the elders started making any white lighters who fell in love with their charges mortal and replacing them with different white lighters who wouldn't expose their charges. Same for the dark lighters. It wasn't too long ago that both the elders and dark council have decided that witchcraft has entered the dark ages again and charges are only assigned to those that learn how to use their magic,"

Phoebe pointed between the two of them. " Like you?"

" Uncle Leo is mortal now, and he's been teaching the craft to any magic user that he crosses. He's on the run from the law, magical and unmagical," Travis further explained to ease her mass confusion.

She looked to Wyatt then. " So when did Piper die?"

" Mom passed when I was 4. That's when Dad went on the run and I was adopted into Uncle Brendan and Aunt Prudence's household," Wyatt answered her without hesitation. He nodded to the kitchen. Phoebe lead the way, motioning for Sofia and Ben to start arguing again. A cup of coffee warmed her up after the numbness of the darkness hit her again.

She met Brendan's stare from across the open floor plan, the breakfast bar all that separated her from him. Eventually she'd speak to him about Prue, but until then maybe it was best to let the tension die down once more.


End file.
